<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FIFTY SHADES OF LOVE by JC_MIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911898">FIFTY SHADES OF LOVE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_MIN/pseuds/JC_MIN'>JC_MIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_MIN/pseuds/JC_MIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park chanyeol, the youngest yet the most talented doctor at Seoul grace hospital...he absolutely adores anything and everything about life except one thing...the mafia...the cruel creatures that exist to kill without any reason...he absolutely despises them...but what will happen when he falls in love with the CEO of the Byun corporation aka the leader of the biggest mafia gang EXO?<br/>Main ship<br/>Chanbeak<br/>Kaisoo<br/>Xiuchen<br/>sehan</p><p>side ship<br/>taoris<br/>sulay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangtan Boys | BTS ARMY(s)/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter 1<br/>
chanyeol's pov</p><p>I woke up 5 minutes before the alarm went off...it was 5:55 am. I got up right away and did my usual morning routine, put on my sweater, and saw the time which read 6.40 am. I headed towards the door not before checking on my brother sehun who was still sleeping in his room. he's 5 years younger than me and he's doing his sophomore year at Seoul national university. he absolutely loves arts so he is pursuing fine arts in college.  we both moved out of our house when we couldn't take our parents fighting. that's a pretty long fucked up story. but we're good now. oh, I almost forgot, I'm park chanyeol, a cardiothoracic surgical intern at Seoul grace hospital and now I'm off to duty. it takes 25 minutes to reach the hospital. and as soon I enter the Longue I head straight to my cabin aka office and change into my white coat and check-in my time which is always 7.20 am and I'm off to rounds by 7.30 am. now you must be thinking why do I care so much about my punctuality? and that's what everyone around me asks...but do I seem like I give a fuck? no... to me, life is a battlefield...you need strategies to survive the fight...or you lose...and I can't afford to lose or at least not when I have a purpose. I need my life to be perfect... I don't believe in absolute perfection...but I believe in my own way of perfection. I believe that its okay if I'm punctual and know how to have fun in life. I'm a goddamn doctor after all. </p><p>i was now heading to see my 1st patient do my regular check-ups. "hello Mr.hoon rise and shine" I say cheerfully as i enter the room. " gosh, dr.park cant a man sleep peacefully at least in his 40s?" he said and groaned in his sleep. " well you might as well because you can be discharged today...hmm lets see youre pulse is stable and your BP IS 120/80Hg...congrats youre in great shape..." i said as i was done checking and smiled at him." i would've been happy to hear that if you would have let me sleep a little more..." " you can sleep all you want now...I'm leaving...take care" i said and left for my next patient...</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>"take care..." i said and left the room of my last patient... i checked the time and it was almost 10am... "yaaah channie" i turn around to see the source of the voice to find chen waving and practically running towards me..." dude this is a hospital stop running like a kid..." i said with an annoyed look. "don't give that dumb look we're surgeons we run alright!" I just nod my head with his silliness...what can i say, kim jongdae same as my age doing pediatrics, hes often called as Chen. "now shut up and follow me..i got some awesome news..." he said and dragged me to his office and shoved me in his chair..." okay what am I looking at?" I asked in confusion. " you're a complete idiot...look at the news..."<br/>
I did as he said and looked at the television that was broadcasting todays news...and my eyes became red with fury..." did you see that? These mafia are really cool people they kill and yet do good deeds? Woahhh"<br/>
"Fucker , you dragged me down to see about a mafia gang who destroyed a building? " " yeah but those were the bad guys in the building so it's a good thing right?" " no chen...killing is not good...even if its good cause or bad cause...those mafia are monsters..." and with that I left the room to prep my patient for surgery... what was he thinking? Mafia are good people? They are nothing but heartless bastards who are a killing machine...and if only chen realizes that hes a doctor...maybe he will understand how I feel...<br/>
--------------------------------</p><p>Sehun's pov</p><p>"He did what?" I almost whisper yelled at class..."you heard me right idiot , mark slept with our professor jisoo last night!!" D.O whispered back to me... "people do really nasty stuff to get good grades huh??" I told to no one in particular. " dude...are you gonna break up with tzuyu or not? " DO whispered to me a little louder and -- " sehun and kyungsoo out of my class" professor Dan pointed at the door... we slowly got up and left the room in a hurry...<br/>
" why do I have to break up with tzuyu?" " because you're obviously into dudes...not girls " DO said and laughed..." hay not funny man...I'm not into guys...I'm straight..." " oh yeah... then why were you searching for gay porn on your phone?? You thought you could escape my eagle eyes?" Okay now I was shocked..." that ...that was just ...its just some random stuff...dont go through my phone you pervert.."  I said not noticing my face becoming beet read..." whatever makes you sleep sehoe" he said and laughed again...somewhere in his jokes...maybe hes right...oh sweet heavens I am fucked...I'm still straight right?<br/>
"Whatever let's go to the cafeteria I'm starving..."<br/>
---------------------------<br/>
Someones pov<br/>
" I'm gonna give you one last chance to save yourself" the guy in front of me was trembling as I played with the knife between my fingers...I didnt so much to this guy inform of me..just cuts and punches because we needed information from him...okay maybe I knocked off most of his teeth was stopping him from spilling the information. "Common now I dont have all day..." I yelled at him and placed the knife at his throat..." he...he will...bring the ...the documents today...at Orion's cafe....to to see his client.....that's all I know please spare me..." the man begged... Oh how I love to see him beg at my feet..." too bad...you're way too filthy to exist" and I sliced this throat with one cut and he fell dead at me feet...pathetic little shit..." boss, we gotta hurry according to what our victim said the client will come to the cafe by 3pm...its 2pm already..." I looked  at the filth one last time and left with kai to catch that client.<br/>
" kai you sit back let me drive this time" I said as I shoved some weapons inside my clothes ..." but boss i" "kai, we're on mission now so don't 'boss' me...and im driving...now sit back" kai left a deep sigh and did as i said... "its been awhile since I've been on field...lets do this baby" i started the car with a roar and headed to our location.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>3rd person pov</p><p>"gosh it was a long day..." chanyeol said as he laid flat on the couch in in office. " dude you brought a patient back from the dead..." chen came into the room holding two water bottles and tossed one to chanyeol... " im a heart sergeon dude and don't act as if you have not brought a dying kid back to life...its our job to save lives..." "you never know to take a compliment do you?" chen said with an annoyed look. "whatever...im starving..." chanyeol said with a pout... and his phone rang right at that time " hey bro wassup...youre classes are done or were you thrown out again?......yeah i thought so too... fine we'll be there...byee" "good timing...which place this time?" chen asked already removing his coat. " orion's cafe...common lets go" they drove for almost 15 minutes and saw sehun and kyungsoo waiting at the entrance. chanyeol parked the car and he and chen went up to the younger lads. " when are you not gonna be thrown outta class you idiot  ? its the 4th time already...am I failing to be a good influence on you?" Chanyeol asked with concern..." hyung...you have never failed me...but you will if dont stop being dramatic and not let me eat...now common let's go" sehun said and dragged his brother into the restaurant followed by chen and kyungsoo giving  "not again" look at the bickering brothers... they sat themselves at a table and while chanyeol and chen were busy ordering their food. " sehun ah...12 o clock..." kyungsoo whispered to sehun who looked straight to find what DO was saying...not too far there were 2 handsome looking men staring right at their table..." dude are they spying on us?" Kyungsoo asked me again... " more like staring at you dude..." sehun said uninterested...<br/>
"Man the tall one looks super hot..." DO was busy admiring the strangers that he forgot that now chanyeol and chen were glaring at him... " if you're done flirting can you give your orders?" Chen teased him. "Ahhhh hyuuuung" DO said while blushing which not gone unnoticed by his secret admirer...<br/>
"Kai, we have a mission...no time for flirting..." " yes hyung...and hyung...?"<br/>
"What?" " 3 o clock....." " kai , I swear I'm not here for dicks-" " boss it's our target with the files...hes here...and there are too many men..." "showtime....and stick with the plan..."<br/>
Kai nodded and stood up and put on an very seductive face and headed straight to the target who was ordering at the counter... kai stood very close to him and moved his hands over the guy's thighs and made the man almost hit him but stopped as soon as he saw his face..." oh hello there sweety...what's your name?" " for you? You can name me anything master...all I want is you to claim me...mark me and fuck me hard...right here right now"<br/>
Ohhh wasnt that the perfect trap for the target... "such a slut for my cock huh...alright...now be a good slut and follow me..." the man said and dragged kai to the washroom... the plan was simple...kai has to distract the target from their men which he successfully did and his boss will clear the men if needed and keep their car ready to run when kai comes back with the pen drive...<br/>
-----------------------------</p><p>3rd person pov</p><p>The man kissed kai like there were no tomorrow...he locked Kia's hands above his head and fucked his mouth trying to undress him... " oh no no master...let me do it myself..." kai said seductively and removed his jacket...and then he removed the other's coat while still kissing... kai slowly unzipped the other's pants and went down while slowly gliding his hands on his body..." gosh your so good..." the man said and let out a broken moan...<br/>
"Kai...we gotta roll you done?"<br/>
Kai heard his boss talk through their earpiece just enough for him to hear... and he stopped all his actions and the man above him stared at him..." oh master...you're too dumb to top..." kai said and with one move he tackled the man down holding a knife at his throat..." also a very bad kisser...now be a good master...and tell me where the pen drive is..." kai growled under his breath which brought shivers to the man beneath him..." you...you'll never get to have it...my men will kill you..."<br/>
"as I said...you're way too dumb to even live...now give me the pen drive or kiss your ass goodbye..." kai pressed the knife more into the man's neck as he started to bleed..." alright alright...I'll give you...spare me..." the man said and pulled out a pen drive from his pants and threw it sideways..." now there...that was easy...but too bad..." and with one move he slit that man's throat and jumped out the window to find the car but it was missing..." boss I got it...we gotta move where are you...boss? Boss?" No response...he cant get in there now...it would be too risky...<br/>
-------------------------------------<br/>
3rd person POV</p><p>" what was I thinking" DO was pouting the whole time...why do you ask...because his 1-minute secret admirer whose face was even not visible was flirting with another man...who looked really ugly..." I'm better looking than that ugly grandpa..." " alright alright stop pouting...you are the most handsome guy...now eat...we gotta go..." Chen said really uninterested... "ima go get more tissues" chanyeol got up and almost knocked over a person "omy I'm so sorry...I'm so- wow" chanyeol looked whom he bumped into and the sight in front of him was sinfully beautiful...those eyes and that stare..." move..." the guy said... " what?" Chanyeol was still in shock... the guy with the mask rolled his eyes and held chanyeol by the waist and ducked under the table right when the shooting started..."stay..." the guy said and vanished...it took a while to process what was happening...this is a mafia attack...<br/>
Fuck....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>3rd person POV <br/>Chanyeol peeked from the table to find DO chen and sehun safely outside the cafe...all he has to do is get the hell outta there...but those damn blue eyes...that guy with the blue eyes helped him..."damn it..." he came outta the table and scanned the place...not many men....he called for an ambulance and tried to help others to exit  the cafe...many were injured and many lay unconscious.... "what am I to do..." chanyeol was about to run when a man in black suit pointed a gun at the person whose mask he recognized...blue eyes..." look out..." he yelled and pushed the guy down..." you alright?" "Thanks, cutie...you know you're too heavy?" "Damn his voice..." chanyeol didnt realise he was now blushing... " kai we gotta roll..." the guy said and held chanyeol by the waist and directed him outside the cafe..." leave before they come...GO!" He yelled and went back inside...the ambulance came right then..." yaaah channie....you alright?" Chen asked examining him..."yeah yeah I'm good...sehun ah DO...you both alright?" Sehun looked at chan and hugged him tight...<br/>----------------------------------<br/>"Boss where are you..." kai yelled in his earpiece and was about to jump back in but stopped when he finally heard his boss," dont you dare..." he turned around to see his boss waiting in the car..." if you were not my boss...you would've kicked your ass" kai cursed under his breath..."I heard that..."  "you're late" the car took off in full speed ..." had to help a cutie..." "says the one who said 'stick to the plan' " kai mimicked... "hay dont you blame me when you took long enough to enjoy that kiss..." " what the fuck!!" The car was about to hit the pole when it suddenly stopped with full pace. "Boss?" Kai saw his boss silently gripping the steering wheel and that's when he noticed...he was bleeding... he quickly switched seats and rushed to a nearby hospital...<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>Chanyeol and chen helped all the injured ones to reach their hospital safely...thankfully there was no one dead...only injured ones..." sehun ah take DO and go to home...I'll be back" chanyeol said and went with chen to their hospital....</p><p>" so much for a damn meal huh?" Chen said while chanyeol was pacing back and fourth in his office... "dude everyone's safe why are you still tensed..." "no chen...not everyone..." "what do you mean?" "There was this guy...he helped me get out but he was shot...and wasnt there at the ambulance either..." " well maybe he was taken to a different hospital or something...or we must be part of that mafia" that's when chanyeol got paged..." I gotta go" he said and rushed to the ER and his heart almost stopped seeing the person...it was him....the one that saved him...and the other guy was waiting at the ER... chanyeol immediately went to his side and stated examining " whats his BP?" " <br/>He asked as he cut open his shirt and was shocked..."this man is wearing a bulletproof vest and his bp is 90/60" "we will leave it to you doc"<br/>" we gotta move fast people&lt; push 2ml epi and bring the defibrillator" chanyeol removed his vest and saw that the bullet didnt go deep, it was into his chest and was visible to his eyes... "goodness that should've been painful..." he kept doing CPR and his heart rate was dropping... " charge to 150....... clear, shock..." " doind CPR again...." " we're losing him doc", one of the nurses announced." charge to 200.....clear , shock" I did CPR again "common common common" " hes back on doc" the nurse announced.... " omy god...quick...we gotta remove the bullet...book an OR immediately and page dr.seokjin right now"<br/>---------------------------------</p><p>Kai was pacing back and fourth at the waiting room...after 2 hours, chanyeol and dr.seokjin came out of the OR... seokjin gave a slight nod to chanyeol and headed first..." um...you're the guardian right? He was lucky as the bullet didnt cause any internal injuries and we removed it safely...he's stable now..." chanyeol explained. " so ...can I see him now?" Kai asked anxiously... " yeah about that...you gotta tell me what his name is...and identification too...we gotta report to the police..." " your thinking we're one among the attackers aren't you..." kai asked and chanyeol raised an eyebrow..."yeah that too so I'm calling the cops..."  " my my doc...slow down...that guy in there is my boss...and he's the CEO of the Byun corporation... He's byun beakhyun... the youngest CEO of one of worlds biggest company...so I hope you can keep this accident confidential..." kai almost whispered the last part... chanyeol was beyond shock now...he was terrified...he was at loss of words...what was he thinking...the youngest CEO of byun corporation....that was too much information to process..." he can be discharged tomorrow after check up...you can see him now..." saying that he rushed to his office and plopped down.... "the CEO of the biggest company...just called me cute and took a bullet...what the fuck am I supposed to do now..."<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>Just when we think everything is alright...something new happens...just when we think we are too happy...something bad happens to remind us where we belong...just when we think we know someone...that someone can actually turn out to be someone...someone we know or we do not know....we have expectations in life...we say we are the master of our life...and the master gets to choose how they want to live right? Why does expectations hurt? Why does it have to be so hard to choose what we want...why does it have be so hard to fall in love? After these many years, the one time I thought I am capable of love...life set a different path...why does he have to be such a big shot...what the actual fuck was I thinking...love? Compassion? Happiness? Huh...such things are only meant for the hopeful ones...the ones that believe in love are the ones that have won the battle of life...I'm a failure...and I dont deserve to love...yes ....hes just another patient...and I will never see him again after tomorrow...<br/>"Hyuuuuuuung..... you're spacing out again" sehun waved his hand in front of my face..." what ...what were you saying?" I ask and sehun looked at me with a dumb expression... "is everything alright hyung? You seem distracted since you came home from the hospital!!! Is it a patient again?" "No no hun ah...I was just wondering.....nevermind...hows things between you and tzuyu?" "Ahhhh hyung about that...I think I'll break up with her..." " what? Thank goodness I hated that bitch....I saw her nearby your college once kissing someone else...break up...break up with her right now..." I blurted out...oops...<br/>" hyung... what are you saying ? She cheated on me?" Sehun asked with a worried voice...I was about to say something when-<br/>" this is just perfect...gosh I was wondering what to tell her...the same old ' it's not you its me' drama or make her break up with me...now I gotta reason...thanks a lot hyung...you're the best..." gosh we must be the weirdest brothers in the world...<br/>--------------------------------------------</p><p>3rd person POV...<br/>"Should I check on him? Or should I send seokjin hyung?? Aish this is ridiculous..." chanyeol was having a internal breakdown this morning...he was even considering taking a sick leave but he's a goddamn doctor for crying out loud..." chan...you're gonna be fine...he is just a patient now...and he will be gone by today...just dont look at his eyes...or him...okay that's gonna be hard...okay no eyes..." and with that, he left for the hospital leaving his sleeping brother. <br/>For a moment there...chanyeol thought he was a museum artifact in the hospital...why do you ask?...because everybody...literally everyone were staring at him like he was a dead corpse who came back to life since the moment he stepped into the hospital... okay maybe it has something to do with the fact that he was an hour late...and didnt do his usual morning chech up on his patients...chanyeol just avoided those eyes and headed straight to his cabin... " dr.park, you're late...that doesn't happen a lot does it?" Chanyeol looked up to see dr.yeri standing there with a smirk on her face... "cut the man some slack yeti...he just got here..." and now came another demon...thought chanyeol..."dr.yeri and dr.rose if your roasting is done then you can leave...I have patients to see..." " actually about that dr.park, we handled your patients because you were late...orders from the chief but except for one patient...the one you performed surgery with dr.seokjin? He refuses to see anyone except the one who performed his surgery..." <br/>Great...perfect...way to start his day...now hes stick with a patient hes having a crush on and if these two are smirking about it...then the whole hospital knows what they're thinking...that explains the staring contest....thought chanyeol..." alright I'll go...now get lost both of you..." <br/>--------------------------------------</p><p>"Boss...you are aware of the fact that we are in a dangerous situation right?" <br/>"What you talking about kai? We're in a hospital" " my point exactly...we cant risk staying here...why dont you discharge?" "I'm waiting for the one who operated on me..." " you are a stubborn little man"... " kim jongin what did you just call me!!" <br/>"Good morning..." both of them stopped bickering and were about to shoot daggers to the person who interrupted them to find the doctor from yesterday... "kai get out..." "I'm staying mr.byun..." " kai ,I said get tf out..." "it's okay he can stay..." chanyeol blurted out abruptly "burn..." kai whispered in his boss's ears for which he got death glares... " alright sir, can you tell me your name...?" Chanyeol asked...it was formality...just formality... " I thought you already knew my name cutie..." "sir, this is a hospital and I dont appreciate personal talk..." " playing hard to get huh?? Alright then...come touch me..." " ERR...WHAT!" "I said...come check me...why did you hear something wrong?" " n..no sir" chanyeol was internally dying...he hasn't seen his face yet...he went close to him and slowly buttoned down his hospital gown...suddenly he felt a grab in his wrist and he looked up see his patient smirking at him..." beakhyun..." "what!"  " my name...is beakhyun...now breathe cutie" beakhyun let go of chanyeol's hand and went back to his position. Chanyeol was shamelessly blushing now...what the actual fuck...he realised that he was holding his breath...he cursed silently and slowly removed the bandages from beakhyun's chest... and took the antiseptic cotton balls and cleaned the wound....but beakhyun didnt even flinch a little bit...on the other hand  beakhyun was following every movement that chanyeol made...<br/>"I never felt that I was this much of a 3rd wheeler ever in my entire life..." kai whispered to himself...if only he knew what is stupid boss aka ceo of byun corporation aka his half brother was thinking... <br/>Chanyeol was done dressing the wound and beakhyun was still staring at him... " umm..I'm.. I'm.. I'm done dressing your wound...you can be discharged whenever you want today...take care..."<br/>Chanyeol was about to leave the room when "hold on..." beakhyun sat up straight and chanyeol turned around..."that's it?" Beakhyun asked..." why mr.byun does it hurt anywhere else?" " yeah it does hurt..." "where does it hurt?" Chanyeol came closer...he was sure he took a good look...any internal bleeding maybe? " it hurts my pride to wait for your thank you..." beakhyun said and chanyeol and kai stood there dumbfounded.... "we are even...you saved mine and I saved yours..." chanyeol said without looking at beakhyun's face. Beakhyun looked with wide eyes..." I'll leave now...and you're FINE..." with that,  chanyeol stomped out of the room looking like a tomato...<br/>"Hyung..." <br/>"Kai...dont you dare....."<br/>"Alright..."<br/>"You just got burned...AGAIN..."<br/>"Kim fuckin jongin!!!"<br/>-----------------------------------------<br/>Sehun's POV<br/>"So...how did the break up go?" Kyungsoo asked me with a very amused expression..." I'm guessing you're having real fun with my love life huh?" I asked annoyingly. " well of course...you're life is was entertaining to watch...especially when you're gay..."<br/>"Yeah whatever...I dont feel bad that I broke up...I'm actually relieved..." " that's my boooi dont worry...hey how bout we go to a club tonight?" Do asked with sparkle in his eyes..." you're using my sad life as an excuse to see strippers?" <br/>"Yeah..."<br/>" okay we'll go then...but we gotta sneak out...hyung shouldn't know or he might smack my head with a frying pan again..."<br/>"You almost got me to hospital the last time we sneaked..." <br/>The teacher walked into the class and everyone settled down..." listen up class...we got a new student...introduce yourself please..."<br/>" hi I'm Lu han...nice to meet you..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEHUN'S POV</p><p>"hi, I'm lu han, nice to meet you..." he announced in front of the class. " good...alright then there's an empty seat near sehun you can sit there..." the teacher wasn't even finished and luhan made his way straight to the seat next to sehun and settled down. the teacher went on and on about filmography and all I could do was not stare back at the guy next to me who kept staring at me. "God, why is he staring at me? do I seem that amusing? or maybe he's gay? not that its a problem or anything...gosh shut it sehun ah...". the bell rang indicating that the class is over. which means next is the art class which my most favorite so I forgot all about his staring and started packing along with DO. "bro, that luhan dude is staring at you..." DO whispered in my ears... "yeah you think I'm that dumb to not know that?". by this time the class started evacuating and there were already many girls surrounding the new student... sehun took this chance and dragged kyungsoo along with him outta the class. "dude slow down...you're gonna rip out my hands..." DO yelled in my ears and so I stopped near the washroom. "care to explain what the fuck happened?" DO asked massaging his wrists. " i don't know...he kept staring at me and i wanted to get away from him..." "sehun ah...are you blushing?" "what the fuck?nooo its the running..." i immediately put my palm to my cheeks to calm myself down. "okay then...I'm running late for literature so I'll see you at lunch." DO said with a smirk and left walked away... i let out the breath i was holding and went inside the washroom and splshed water on my face and looked at the mirror to get a heartattack for an instance. "what the hell dude you scared me" i yelled at him "oh you're intimated by me now?" he asked. "why are you even talking to me...i don't even know you..." "well you can get to know now..." "haha very funny...I'm not interested in guys and besides, I'm taken...so do a favor for me and yourself and use that pretty mouth of yours for something else..." saying that i was about to leave the room when he grabbed my wrist and slammed me to the wall not so harshly... he stared into my eyes with a smirk and came dangerously close to my face...his eyes slowly scanning every part of my face...from my hair , eyes, nose and then his eyes finally landed on my lips and he closed the gap...my world stopped...i lost control...the kiss was slow and steady and confident...my hands automatically wrapped up to his neck while his hands gripped my waist firmly...the kiss became a little feirce when he sucked on my lips seeking permission to enter...i couldn't feel anything...i couldn't feel my legs my hands and not even my mind was feeling anything...all i could think of was that this hot dude is kissing the hell outta me and in between these fucked up thoughts, i starred to kiss back...he swirled his tongue inside my mouth not leaving a single place...we made out for god knows how long...we broke the kiss as we were running otta oxygen...by this time we both were breathing heavily..."see, i can do more than talk with my pretty mouth..." saying that he let go of my waist and wiped my lips with his thumb... "you're not bad of a kisser yourself...and I'm hoping to see you more often little one..."he said and was about to leave the room...i had a million things running in my head all at once like i hit a huge wave of realization and I wanted to yell at him saying how wrong all this was and how right it felt but.......</p><p>"Luhan....wait-"<br/>"What?"<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"IM. NOT . LITTLE"<br/>Chanyeol POV</p><p>1 week has passed....one whole week since the accident...amd one week since beakhyun discharged from the hospital...and one week since i regrets saying those last words to him..." you saved mine I saved yours?... damnit you sounded like a storybook character...what the hell were you thinking....stupid idiotic brainless---" <br/>"Chanyeol ah...."<br/>"Yeah chen wassup?"<br/>"The chief is looking for you..."<br/>"Okay..." I made my way to his office wondering what possibly could I have done...did I kill a patient unknowingly?? Or is he gonna fire me? I've been a fine doctor....he has no reason to throw me out of this hospital...wait what if he comes up with a reason? Omy gosh I'm screwed...<br/>"Good morning chief" i greeted him with a nervous smile. "I've got good news for you..." the chief announced to me..." where are you going to send me this time chief?" i ask knowing what he's gonna say next. "common dr.park whats with the long face, youre gonna thank me later for sending you there..." "chief, i am better off at the hospital and you know that...and besides i have my exams coming in two weeks..." "chanyeol ah...i know you love this hospital and you wanna stay here but this company insisted that they want only you..." now i was confused... "wait wait a company? this isn't an individual patient?" "no Dr.Park...and here's the full contract...you have time till tomorrow to decide..." saying that he handed me a big envelope. " chief i appreciate the offer but i don't wanna work for a company...i wanna learn from being at the hospital...i know I'm rude but please inform the client that i refused the offer..." saying that i left his room to see my post operation patients...</p><p>MEANWHILE</p><p>KAI'S POV</p><p>"boss youre acting like a love struck women..." i cant bear with his shit anymore...he's been behaving so strangely from the time of the accident...and now he wants to bring dr.giraffee to our company to have a private doctor when he clearly knows that he's the leader of our mafia gang and external exposure is too risky. "tell me one good reason why you want him here?" </p><p>"simple, what if i get shot in our next mission...we cant run to a hospital cas like you said its a risky place...so i brought a doctor in here..." beakhyun told me without lifting his head from his documents... "okay 1st off, you're not getting shot and second, when did you start agreeing with me?" i ask irritated..." for a while now and probably not again anytime soon...so do me a favor and bring xiumin and Suho here...we got another mission." "i can bring xiumin but suho is in LA with lay..." "WHAT? he told me he was going on a date not a vacation...fuck him..." "i can go with xiumin..." "no i need you to stay here...we have a meeting with mr.Kim Taehyung regarding the drug smuggling to Berlin." "and why didn't i know about this?" "cas youre not my babysitter...and i know you want this day for yourself now go before i change my mind..." i stood there like a statue for a second ,"boss I'm really glad th---" "kai! GET OUT ALREADY"<br/>----------------------------<br/>3rd person POV<br/>Chanyeol was beaten to death...4 back to back surgeries and 2 critical post OP patients with people whispering about how he rejected the big offer because of his EGO and not to mention that kyungsoo called earlier and told something is wrong with sehun from the time he got home that he didnt even eat. Or speak...and chen constantly rambling about how he wants to find the love if his life after treating a kid whose parents were both dads...one can only bear certain amount of pain for a da...chanyeol was seated in the on call room now...his eyes was dropping and he hasn't eaten anything in 20 hours now...all he could think of how he rejected the offer without even thinking...its not his fault...having a big ego is not his fault...its because of people that he has a big ego...its because people whom he tried so hard to keep but failed miserably that he has trust issues...its because no one tried to keep him as much as he tried for others...its not his fault that his heart is broken...it's the fault on people who made him break his own heart and erase the thoughts of fixing it...he thought that if he becomes a doctor, then he would have a heart for the patients...but then again, it's not the heart that the patient wants...its the medicine and a cure... people used to tell him to follow his heart and his instincts...but if the heart is broken into a million pieces...which one would he follow...so yes...ego is better than love.<br/>"Chanyeoh ah...let's go home...common..." chen came into the on call room and gently placed a hand on his shoulder... " I cant...i have to scrub in on a aneurysm repair..." chanyeol said in a tired voice... " I spoke to your resident and he gave you off.."<br/>Chanyeol kept silent...this kim fucink jongdae knows what he wants and when he want...the clock read 11.00 pm and chen packed all of chanyeol's stuff and took him by his hand and made his way to chanyeol's house...on their way home...chen was completely silent...he didnt utter a word...and instead he kept holding chanyeol's hand from time to time giving an assured smile...sometimes, when a person is facing something terrible and wants to hide that pain, they say that they're fine because it's easier not to explain ourselves to anyone...and sometimes...when we do that, there are people who look right in the eye ...hold our hands firmly, and hug us tight saying..." it's okay...I know you're not fine...." chanyeol smiled to himself seeing chen firmly holding his hand, they were almost home and chanyeol thanked any god for having such a friend in life....<br/>As they reached their house, chen parked his car and chanyeol opened the door, "Sehun ah I'm home, chen is here too...stop any dirty work you're doing..." chanyeol announced as he went in followed by chen..." it's not I haven't caught him doing dirty...he's really loud..." chen said with a lazy smirk..."huhh tell me about it..."<br/>" hyung...another hyung...theres someone here to see you and sehun is still rock solid..." kyungsoo came running from the hall looking really really flushed..." Kyungsoo ah are you alright you look sick" <br/>"Whose sick? Me? No im not sick? Why would you think I'm sick? If anyone is sick its definitely not me!! Its sehun whose sick not me...nah ahh" DO started blurting and chanyeol and chen gave a disgusted look and went in to see who came and chanyeol froze seeing the person seated on the couch...<br/>"We meet again dr.park"<br/>"What are you doing here?"<br/>"Well I thought I could personally come and thank you on behalf of our CEO's recovering health..."<br/>"Chanyeol ah...whose he? And what's he talking about?" Chen asked confused...<br/>"He's kai...he's the manager of the byun corporations CEO, byun beakhyun..." DO said standing close to kai and still looked flushed...while chanyeol noticed that sehun looked like he saw his own reflection in the morning...<br/>"Yeah I'm glad he's recovering...is there anything else?"<br/>"Well there is...did you accept the contract of being our company's personal doctor?" <br/>"Wait....that was you're company's offer?"<br/>"Yeah...I came here to personally collect the documents so you could start work from next week"<br/>Chanyeol was extremely guilty now...working at his crush's company and get to see him often...how can he reject that offer...<br/>But hes a doctor and he has exams coming...ohh that's how...not to forget the big ego part...<br/>"I'll think about it..."<br/>"Alright then I'll take my leave..." kai said and walked to the door..." I'll walk you out..." DO said and followed kai...<br/>Kai smirked as DO lead the way...he opened the door and closed it behind them..." so........" DO stood there with his head low...kai was staring at him with his intense eyes..." are you gonna keep staring or talk something?" DO asked.<br/>" are you perhaps asking me to do more?" Kim asked with the smirk not leaving his face...DO kept blushing hard...damn this man here is sinfully hot..." I'll come see you tomorrow...I hope I'm worth the wait" kai said in DO's ears and walked away leaving a fully shocked kyungsoo...<br/>"Sehun ah...talk to me what happened..." chanyeol asked with concern... "yeah sehun ah if you dont talk then I'll kiss chanyeol"<br/>"Eewwww chen" both chanyeol and sehun said at the same time...<br/>"Kiddimg kidding just kidding now talk..." and by this time even Kyungsoo was resting his arm on the door frame...<br/>" a really really really hot guy and I made out at the restroom and now I really really really think I'm gay because I really really really liked it...." sehun said in one breath... <br/>Chanyeol ,chen and DO stared at him for a few seconds and-<br/>"WELCOME TO SINGLE GAY FAM BRO"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 4<br/>3rd person POV</p><p>Chanyeol was now beyond confused...he didn't feel anything and it scared him...he's taking a very critical decision...he is seated on his chair with a stethoscope around his neck and the contract papers before him. he lost count he read it for about 15 times... he stared at the bottom of the contract where his signature is needed. It was a simple 4-month intern contract...he was supposed to be a replacement till the original position is filled by their own doctor who was abroad for research purposes. This is supposed to be this hard...its a simple procedure and he will have plenty of time to study and by this time it was already noon... "what should I do....can I trust him?"</p><p>---------------<br/>Beakhyun was getting more and more impatient...why hasn't he come to confirm the contract yet!!! It was already noon and his meeting with his office staff was almost done when he saw xiumin and suho waiting outside the room. " so I guess this is the end of the meeting...work hard people" saying that he left the room and headed towards his crew..." boss, I-" Suho was about talk when Baek Hyun stopped him." You shut up...you fucking lier...a date you say when you went on a damn vacation..." <br/>"I. Am. Really. Sorry. Well not really because I got to be with my boyfriend...but I arranged everything before I left...that gunshot wasn't on my plan..."<br/>" I would kill you if you're not my brother... " Baek Hyun said while striding to his office followed by xiumin and a sulking Suho. " boss, Mr. Kim taehyung is here for you're meeting..."<br/>"What else?" <br/>" and we tracked down the location of the stolen weapons...we'll be retrieving it tomorrow..."<br/>"Aaaaand.......?"<br/>By this time the trio made it to beakhyun's office which practically looks like a majestic hall and sat at his chair and stared at the closed door.<br/>" Are you expecting something?" <br/>Beakhyun was about to say something when he heard the knock on the door...he expected with eager eyes but to his deep dismay, it was Kim taehyung with an extremely attractive guy. Both of them dressed extremely casually. <br/>" you brought your sex toy?" Beakhyun asked with a cold face<br/>" correction, I brought my husband whose part of BTS now and his name is jungkook..."<br/>"Whatever...."<br/>"Greetings to you too Mr. Beacon..."<br/>" oh shut it tae... and update me..."<br/>" Unfortunately I bear bad news...the drugs were only 20percent of the deal...so the smuggling is from Daegu to Berlin..."<br/>"Which means......."<br/>" which means those documents you got? Fake ones...the guy already shipped the drugs to Daegu so we gotta move fast...."<br/>"But fortunately that Pendrive had the enroute information so we got the guys location...and suga and jimin are after the guys now...I'll leave the rest to you're fun" taehyung whispered the last part teasing him... Baek Hyun didn't even notice that he had been gripping his pen so tight that the metal cut through his hands and started to bleed...<br/>" yaaah you're blee-"<br/>"Knock knock knock" they suddenly heard another knock on the door and when suho opened it, beakhyun was sure he felt adrenaline on his veins...<br/>"Am I interrupting something?"<br/>"No no absolutely not Mr. Park common in..."<br/>Chanyeol awkwardly walked into the huge room and felt everyone's eyes on them...yes like in hell he would come alone on his first day...he dragged Chen along with him who looked nothing different than chanyeol...<br/>"Well...I guess your sex toy is here...I'll take your leave..." whispering that taehyung took jungkooks hand and dragged him and as they went past chanyeol and Chen they gave a smirk and a wink and closed the door after they left...<br/>" take a seat gentlemen...I was waiting for your arrival..." Baek Hyun said with a smirk...<br/>"Yeah umm...about the contract...I have some doubts..."<br/>"Shoot..."<br/>" it says I'll have a separate place in the company but I can go home whenever I want right?"<br/>"Of course..."<br/>" and and umm...I'll have my personal time apart from when I'm not working?"<br/>Beakhyun slowly nodded his head to that...<br/>" I have exams coming in 2 weeks so I can take a break at that time right?"<br/>Beakhyun nodded to that too...<br/>"And and...wait, your hand ...."<br/>Chanyeol noticed that beakhyun's hand was bleeding real bad... he quickly got up and took our his suture kit from his bag and knelt beside Baek Hyun and slowly cleaned the wound and started dressing it...none of which affecting Baek Hyun because he was busy staring at the person before him... chen internally smirked seeing those two and turned around to meet with xiumin's  stare... "my goodness he's damn hot..." Chen thought to himself...<br/>Chanyeol was almost done and he was wrapping the wound with bandages...<br/>"Do you have more to ask?"<br/>" can my friends visit?" <br/>" anything you say"<br/>" th- thank you..."<br/>Chanyeol got up and so did Chen whose face now looked beet red... "no-no jongdae ah... you're a cool guy...so keep it fucking cool" Chen was screaming internally. Chanyeol took out the contract and read it fully one last time and signed it and gave it to Baek Hyun...<br/>" good, xiumin will show you your room" Baek Hyun smirked and stared at chanyeol. " umm...aren't you...you comin....along?" Chanyeol stuttered and he felt really stupid about it... "oh you are gonna see me a lot cutie...just not for now..."</p><p>--------------------<br/>"You've got to be kidding me," chanyeol said with his jaw dropped looking at the room...well not exactly a room but a home...it looked majestic and big and was filled with luxuries..." think whatever you want dr.park but when boss hires the best he gives the best..." xiumin said with a smirk staring at Chen who looked as shocked as chanyeol... chanyeol walked further into the room and Chen was about to follow when xiumin stood in front of him and blocked his way. <br/>"You blocking my way," Chen said folding his hands...<br/>" I still didn't get to know you though"<br/>" well, all you gotta do is ask...and I'll give it to you..."<br/>" anything I want from you?"<br/>" you asked who I am first..."<br/>Saying that Chen moved aside and walked past xiumin when he held his wrist. Chen stopped and smirked looking at his hand.<br/>" you still haven't told me " xiumin whispered in Chen's ears...<br/>"Well, you still haven't asked..." Chen said after a pause and shook off his hand, and left for chanyeol's side after giving a smirk to xiumin who seemed to be deeply amused.<br/>Chanyeol was busy admiring the room and almost jumped off his feet when Chen suddenly put his arms around chanyeol's waist. Xiumin traced every movement and oh bloody hell did Chen just did that!<br/>"What the hell are you doing?" Chanyeol whispered yelled because it was really silent... "play along bro...you can do this much for me right?" Chen said with a smirk...now chanyeol knows what is stupid ass friend is Upto..." why am I surrounded by perverts🤦♂️🤦♂️"<br/>"Dr. Park if you're done here let me show you your clinic..."</p><p>The clinic was huge and there was every basic surgical equipment available..." I don't see any patients..." chanyeol remarked..." relax doc it's your  1st day...just chill around until boss comes to see you..." xiumin said in an amused voice..." why why why  would h he want to co come to see me?" Chanyeol internally cursed himself for stuttering so much..." cas hes the boss...and you're the employee...what more reason are you expecting?"<br/>" Nothing...ahhhhh"<br/>" Mr. Xiumin, really nice of you to let us have a tour but since channie has no patients here today we would like to go back to our house and pack some stuff to bring here..." chen said and locked hands with chanyeol and dragged him to the exit...xiumin kept staring at this stupid pair... or stupid xiumin was staring at the pair...but the one who was standing far behind...he was fuming with rage...he held the contract papers really tight in his hands and poked his tongue to his inner cheek as a habit as he watched chen hold hands with chanyeol and leave in a hurry...not like he is jelous or anything...beakhyun was a businessman...and the leader of a mafia Gang...he has everything he wants and desires in his life...and if he wants something,  he would go to any extremes to make it his...and there was no room for love in his stone cold heart...well its obvious when the people you think you love constantly hurt you and you come to a conclusion that love doesn't exist...only lust is real...lust for people or lust for a job...its the same...and instead of being a weak pathetic lover...beakhyun was better off being the strongest cold hearted person...that's what kept him at the top of the hierarchy for 4 years now...hes built a huge empire for himself and he gets what he wants in a snap of a finger...same like how he wants this doctor to be his...his submission...the trick is pretty simple though...get close to them by giving them hope and love and when the time is just about right...take away everything and leave them to be broken in pieces...cas that's what they deserve to expect true love...because people who expect true love should face the reality that it doesn't exist..." I will break you..." Baek Hyun whispered under his breath.<br/>-----------------------</p><p>"I cannot believe you did that..." sehun gasped out. "its just a date, no big deal..." DO smiled at a really shocked sehun. they were now at the cafeteria. " but you said that Kai guy will come for you!!!!" " well he's way outta my league and besides I don't see him anywhere...he said he will surprise me with his presence or something but he didn't show up..." sehun stared at DO for a while and, " fine, go date that mark or whatever..." "hehe you're the best gay newbie ever" </p><p>DO said with a huge smile. " stop saying that it's embarrassing ..." sehun whisper yelled. "what, being gay is embarrassing for you?" DO asked and was about to smack him with his shoe. " nooo fucker, the newbie part...youre taking me outta my league..." "but don't you already have a guy?" "common it was one kiss it didn't mean anything and besides he didn't even show up to class today" </p><p>"heyyy Oppa... mind if we join you both" two very pretty girls stood each beside do and sehun. well being popular has its perks but fortunately...they don't need women... " well you see if -"</p><p>" back off bitch..." a voice came from behind sehun and he turned around to find luhan in a dangerously sexy outfit and the way he was staring, sehun didn't know when he started staring with his jaw dropped. DO couldn't help but chuckle looking at his star-struck friend. the girls slowly moved away looking scared with luhan's fierce expression. "what's so funny ?" luhan asked to DO who was trying so hard not to laugh looking at sehun's face which luhan didn't notice because he was standing behind sehun. "oh I find many stuff amusing...just take what you came here for..." luhan rolled his eyes and dragged sehun away from the cafeteria who still looked star-struck.  DO was about to pack up for his next class when, "so find many stuff amusing huh...that's new?" DO heard someone whisper on his ears that's made him almost jump to his feet. he turned around to see nobody and when he looked forward, kai was seated in front of him.  "what are you doing here?" "I told you to expect for a surprise" " so you give me a heart attack at our college cafeteria?" " does it really matter? now common, I'm taking you out..." saying that kai dragged kyungsoo out of his seat and grabbed his bag in another hand. "wait wait wait hold on... I gotta do something...wait here for 2 minutes " kai let go of his hand and folded his arms and nodded. DO walk to a table where there were few guys sitting and whispered something to one particular guy's ears who had pitch-black hair and looked really hot. kai was indeed surprised. how the hell did he just listen to someone else other than his own people?. he almost lost it when DO was standing really close to that guy. and the next thing he saw...he was ready to throw punches or maybe break a few bones. that guy just squeezed DO's ass and is smiling. OH OH HOO didnt kai get all the reasons in the world to rip away his hands. he went straight up to the table and was about to throw a punch when DO stopped him by holding his fisted hand. " im sorry... im so sorry lets just go" DO said and dragged kai out of the cafeteria before a fight breaks out. </p><p>"  what the hell happened?" " what happened? seriously you're asking me what happened after some stranger squeezes your ass?"  DO stared at the super-hot person in front of who has most cutest pout ever...he couldn't help but burst out laughing leaving kai really confused. "what's so funny?" " were you jealous?" "Why the hell would I be jealous?" " well I don't know cas he gotta touch me and you didn't?" " noo,  he was a coward to just touch you when I could do this!" saying this kai grabbed DO by the nape and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>chapter 5</p>
<p>3rd person pov</p>
<p>"Hyung stop dragging me... " chanyeol shook his hands off as they reached the parking lot. "what the hell is wrong with you?" Chen asked with an angry look... " why what happened?"</p>
<p>"you stuttered...and you blushed...and you were outta words...and you fucking called me Hyung...the chanyeol I know, NEVER DOES THAT! so tell me wtf is wrong" "I'm fiiiiiiiine jongdae ah...just nervous to start working in a place like this..." Chen stared at him for a moment and left a deep sigh... " fine I believe you...for now... let's go grab stuff..."</p>
<p>they reached their house in like 30 minutes and chanyeol packed all the stuff he needed and now he was seated in his bed staring at the family photo...the only evidence to prove that he had parents...the photo that captured the moment that all four of them being a happy family. he picked up the photo and stared closely at every detail that he now knows by heart. he was 10 years old and sehun was 5 years old. his mom and dad holding hands while hugging the boys close to each other. how he wished time stopped at that moment...how he wished that situation was in favor to him...but we gotta move on right? and to do that we need to forget all about the past. but there lies the hardest part. no matter how hard we try...the past never seems to fade off...as we wait for time to do the forgetting process, in reality, time actually numbs the pain of the past. chanyeol gripped the photo in his hand and wanted to smash it against the wall and burn the picture...his mind was screaming to just rip the photo away but his heart seemed to act against his mind...he couldn't get his hands to do what his mind was forcing him to do. instead, he just threw the photo to the ground and left the room to find Chen busy talking to someone on the phone. <br/>He cut the call as soon as he saw chanyeol. " got everything?" "yeah...whom were you talking to?" <br/>" we need to hurry, its sehun..."<br/>They drove to the hospital in less than 15 minutes and rushed to the ER... there in the 1st bed dr.jin was doing CPR on sehun... chanyeol rushed to their side.... " what the hell happened...?" Chanyeol yelled <br/>" dr.park step aside, right now your family...not a doctor..." dr.jin said calmly and continued CPR when the defibrillator was brought.... " charge to 150.... clear, shock" <br/>" we got him back doc..." the nurse said while attaching IV fluids. " chanyeol ah...come with me..." chanyeol nodded and walked with dr.seokjin while chen noticed a tall silver haired guy waiting near Sehun's bed.<br/>" did you bring him here?" Chen asked him coming a bit closer. He slowly nodded his head. "may I please know your name? It's for work purposes "<br/>The guy who was looking down all this time now slowly lifted his head and stared at chen..." luhan......." he said after a minute or so. Chen didnt know how to react. This is the guy who made sehun into a gay and what on earth did he do give sehun a cardiac arrest? " alright then...I'll be right back" chen said and turned around to talk to chanyeol when luhan called for him<br/>"Wait.....how did this happen to him?" <br/>"I'm not supposed to reveal patients information" chen said with a straight face....of course he wouldn't tell any information so easily...this was his best friend's gay virgin little brother...<br/>Luhan remained silent with his head hung low and was holding Sehun's hand very firmly. " dr.chen we are ready to move the patient to his room." The nurse came and announced. Chen nodded his head as they transferred sehun to a Gurney and were moving him while luhan was still holding his hand. Chen kept staring as they took him away with luhan following. He definitely sensed something from these two. He shook his head with a smile and went to find chanyeol. <br/>---------------------------------<br/>" hes absolutely stable chanyeol ah stop freaking out," Dr.seokjin said while sitting on his table scribbling on his charts of sehun. " I thought this will not happen anytime soon....how can he get a shock this soon?" Chanyeol yelled. Boy, he's not calming down anytime soon. " chanyeol ah...you're the best cardiac fellow in the whole of Seoul. You of all people must know that his heart is running with a pacemaker. And this is a common complication of it...he doesn't even need a surgery." <br/>" how are his charts? Has his arrhythmia became worse?" <br/>" the opposite actually.... he's getting better slowly... maybe today he ran a lot or dehydrated...so stop freaking out and get out...I have an angry husband to take care of...." dr.seokjin said and pulled out his phone while Chen came into the room " back to your love quarrel with namjoon Hyung? By the way tell him I miss him" chen said and winked. " well he says that he has a gun..." seokjin said with a sweet smile. <br/>" now I have patients...common channie...let's get outta this demon lair"<br/>Chen said with a scoff and dragged chanyeol and went off to see sehun.</p>
<p>------------------<br/>Kyungsoo and kai broke the kiss after God knows how long as they were running outta breath.<br/>" you kissed me" kyungsoo breathed out<br/>" yes I did"<br/>"YOU FUCKIN KISSED ME"<br/>" YES I DID NOW WHATS THE MATTER WITH THAT?"<br/>" YOU KISSED ME EVEN BEFORE TAKING ME ON A DATE"<br/>" ARE YOU SAYING YOU DIDNT LIKE THE KISS?"<br/>" OF COURSE NOT I LOVED THE KISS"<br/>" THEN WHY ARE WE YELLING?"<br/>" I DONT KNOW!!! TAKE ME ON A FREAKIN DATE"<br/>" ALRIGHT THEN LET'S GO"<br/>DO and Kai laughed as they walked to Kia's car. They wouldn't stop talking for the whole ride but DO was confused cas they were almost driving for an hour. <br/>" okay this is a lot of fun but if driving around in an unknown area is your idea for a date then you should know it's such a bummer!" </p>
<p>kai didn't turn away from the road and just gave a small chuckle, " you really think I'm gonna kill our 1st date?" "you better not..." kai pulled over the car in an empty area. And there was a big sign which read " NAMI ISLAND"  seeing that, kyungsoo's eyes lit up as he hurriedly gets out of the car and rushed forward and stopped abruptly and turned around smiling. kai had stepped outta the car and was leaning with a small smile. "you are the best!" kyungsoo yelled and kai ran up to him as they both made their way to their Date. </p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>SEHUN'S POV</p>
<p>I could hear faint voices around me...as I slowly try to open my eyes and figure out where I am...I could see IV lines and green drapes... "great...ive landed in a hospital...thank god...wait...omy gosh I was with luhan...and that means....." </p>
<p>"PARK SEHUN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW TERRIFIED I WAS" I heard channie Hyung yell at me. "yaah channie ah give the boy some damn break...he just woke up..." Chen hyung said in a calm voice. i could see in my blurry vision that he was smiling and channie hyung has that "what the fuck" look...and luhan...wait, where tf is luhan...</p>
<p>i tried to move so channie hyung removed my oxygen mask. "hyung, wheres luhan?" i asked and my voice was like a whisper. " who blondie? he left just now..."  "what...what he...he left?" " haha...you should've seen the look on your face...relax Darlin he just went out to bring some coffee." Chen hyung remarked...oh how i wanna get up and punch away that smirk. channie hyung was awfully quiet...well, i do owe him a big explanation. " I'm sorry hyung...i was careless and i...i " words failed my mouth and tears started welling up in my eyes because channie hyung still seemed really mad and quiet. " yaaah park chanyeol stop scaring the poor thing...its okay sehunie I've got you...your brother is so mean..." Chen Hyung said and caressed my head softly...</p>
<p>i still didn't stop staring at channie hyung who was standing farther away with arms folded and my tears wouldn't stop... "YAAAAAH CHANYEOL AH"  chen hyung yelled not so loudly. "huhhh, its okay sehun ah....hyung's sorry too...I was just really really scared..." Hyung said and sat beside me and put his arms around me and rested his head lightly on my chest. "I was terrified...still am...I can't lose you...you know that right?" he asked holding my hands firmly..." yes Hyung...and I can't lose you either...I really am sorry" I say with a smile and Hyung gave a small chuckle and ruffled my hair... that's when luhan came in holding two cups of coffee I guess... "good...the party is here...now care to explain what happened gentlemen?"</p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>luhan's pov</p>
<p>sehun and I finished telling what happened but it was mostly me because sehun had to control his brother every time I tried to open my mouth to explain. "so you're telling me, that you two were playing catch in a park and he ran too fast and suddenly fainted?" chanyeol asked. I slowly nod my head looking at sehun who seemed to be trying so hard not to laugh cas he clearly knows I wasn't telling the truth. "okay fine, I believe you cas he really does get exhausted if he does a lot of running..." chanyeol said and that's when his phone started to beep. " huh, I'm getting a page, multiple trauma I gotta go" he said and did a fist bump with sehun and left in a hurry. after a minute or so, " okay kids he's gone so spill the truth... you never go running, and you, you are really bad lier..." he said with a suspicious eye.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            "alright then, since we got busted...."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              "no Hyung...I did go for a run...that's the truth... "                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          "We went to a restaurant and we made out in the washroom where I ---"                                                                                                                                                                                                         "where I got excited and fainted that's it..."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          " where he tried to pull out my belt so I grabbed his shirt to take it off and he turned into a stone and passed out."</p>
<p>I finished saying and sehun was just trying to give me death glares which turned out to be an adorable pout. and Chen started laughing, "ahhh Hyung... I know you'll laugh that's why I didn't wanna tell you" sehun started to whine and Chen finally calmed down. "my poor kid...I can't even stay mad at you..." and the room was filled with those two arguing and laughing while I stood there observing these two...funny, how his real brother is so different from this guy. "but seriously tho, don't kill this kid while you actually do it...or else channie will kill me..." Chen said for which I could only smirk while sehun hid under the covers. this is the 1st time I'm witnessing something like this...people I've dated were always a one night stand or lasted a week...I've never really had the innocent ones as my type but sehun....gosh why does he make me feel like this? what is this weird feeling in my stomach? I hope it's not what I think it is...</p>
<p>------------------------------</p>
<p>baekhyun's pov</p>
<p>"don't waste my time..."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  "but boss...we need this deal to catch the target..."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        "find another goddamn way..." I said in my low voice and glare and xiumin immediately stopped talking.                                                                                                                                "there.is.no.other.way.so.think about.it"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     xiumin stressed each word with anger and kept the document file on my table and left. I let out a deep sigh...as I stare at the file in front of me. A while ago I got another mission regarding the replacement of drugs at Kwang Yong hospital, which is the biggest hospital in the whole of South Korea...and the dealer is the son of Seoul grace hospital's chairman who also turns out to be chief of surgery at Kwang Yong hospital. and the only way to catch the dealer without getting caught is by marriage alliance and threaten to bring down the entire hospital which produces almost 2 trillion won every year. maybe what xiumin said is wrong...there has to be another way...or else the only way is to marry...I thought as I looked at the document,s 1st side which had a cute smiling picture of him...a small smile crept onto my lips as the thought of being married to him gets me really excited and doubtful. xiumin was clear...and so is his entire team...they have to bring this drug dealer down because he has played with so many peoples lives by giving the wrong drugs to patients in the hospital...and if this information is leaked then the 1/4th of the entire economy of medical field will be affected...suddenly I got an idea ...and I smirked seeing the picture I front of me. " we are gonna have a lot of fun cutie..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person POV </p><p>sehun was discharged the next day as he kept whining that he's alright and in which case that is true, or chanyeol would've given him lorazepam to make him stay in the hospital. luhan kissed sehun goodbye and left saying he got important business to take care of and Chen seemed to be pretty occupied with his 4-year-old patient having a liver transplant. Chanyeol made sure sehun remains at home along with DO who came running like an ostrich after he heard the news and decided to stay with sehun while chanyeol can go to work in his new place... "Hyung why can't we go with you? " sehun asked chanyeol who was busy preparing few documents and DO seem to have the same thoughts running in his head...or that's what chanyeol thought because his face looked like a   dazed monkey...( No offense kyungsoo ah...you're adorable) "absolutely not...you're lucky you can stay home instead of being at the hospital...just stay put for a day and hang out with kyungsoo...and you," chanyeol said pointing sharply at DO who has now come back to reality and looked confused... "stop looking like a chimpanzee who found a banana and take care of my brother..." chanyeol said making sehun laugh and DO just gave an angry sigh.</p><p>"he's not a baby you know...and I'm not a chimpanzee " DO yelled as chanyeol made his way to the door with the two of them watching him. "whatever makes you sleep...I'm leaving kids...don't kill each other..." chanyeol said and left the house and took his car to his new workplace. it took him around an hour to reach and he almost panicked that he would be late for his 1st day at work but thankfully, he was right on time. he parked his car and ran to the building entrance and bumped into someone. "my god I'm sorry I'm really so--" chanyeol stopped midway when he saw whom he bumped into... "its fine cutie...why are you in a hurry?" baekhyun said with a smirk while adjusting his perfectly fitted suit. "I thought I'm late..." to his surprise, chanyeol didn't stutter this time. " you're actually an hour early..." baekhyun said as he climbed down the stairs and came very close to chanyeol's face. he bent down and picked up chanyeol's specs and put it on his face, "I like it when you're clumsy...but it better be only for me.......cutie..." baekhyun said in a low voice in chanyeol's ears. he climbed in his car and left a beet red chanyeol standing all alone at the company entrance...</p><p>"what are you doing here?" chanyeol heard a voice and snapped back to reality. he turned around to see xiumin standing impatiently with folded arms... "I came to work and accidentally bump--- ahhh nevermind... I'll go in now..."  xiumin just had a bored look as chanyeol walked past him... he remembers his way very clearly...his room is on the 10th floor and the clinic is on the 9th floor... where Baekhyun's office is also located... he took the elevator to his room first to get changed and as he was about to unlock the door, he saw a small sticky note that said, "welcome to Byun corporations....have a great 1st-day cutie" without any name on it... chanyeol didn't know why his stomach felt like melting and why he was suddenly smiling...he just shook his head and went into the room where he found his things unpacked and neatly arranged...he quickly changed into scrubs and put on his coat and lenses, took his stethoscope and took the stairs to his clinic... it seemed quite empty...because there was 3 other doctor and 5 nurses and one of the doctors was talking to someone really tall and handsome who was only one not wearing doctor scrubs. chanyeol closed the door behind him which made a sound that made everyone's attention fall on him. " hii, I'm park chanyeol, I'll be working here as a temporary doctor...nice to meet you all" he said in a straight voice. the nurses didn't seem that intimidating...but the doctor and the other guy looked at chanyeol like they're gonna rip his body and as they approached chanyeol he got more nervous. "hey there...so you're the new doc on board... nice to meet you...I'm Huang zitao... you can call me tao and this is my husband, kris..." tao said in a cheerful voice and smiled while the kris still seemed stern. "nice to meet you Dr.Tao"chanyeol smiled and shook hands with tao and he noticed that kris's arms were folded and was staring at their hands. "aaigoo you're so cute...so call me Hyung okay?" Tao said as he ruffled chanyeol's hair. "okay Hyung" chanyeol said with a smile. Tao sensed chanyeol was a little nervous, "umm kris, honey, why don't you wait in Byun's office? I'll be right behind you..." kris nodded his head and walked out of the after giving a small peck on Tao's cheek. </p><p>after kris left, Tao dragged chanyeol to a nearby bed and made him sit. "so tell me chanyeol, how did you get a job here?" "I don't know, baek- no Mr. Byun was accidentally shot at a cafe shooting and I treated him at the hospital I work at and the next thing I know is I got a job offer here and everybody insisted me to take it...so here I am...besides, my exams are coming up too so this could be a chance to study more..." chanyeol explained and Tao just nodded. "alright then...I'll be here for 10 days and then I'll have to fly back...so I hope you get used to this place by then." Tao said. " fly back? you mean you're temporary too?" chanyeol asked in confusion. "NO NO NO...I've taken care of this place for almost 3 years but my boyfriend has a job in china...so I moved with him there a month ago...baekhyun called me here so I could help you adjust..." "why did you move? didn't you like it here?" "you kidding me? this place was like my home... all my good memories belong here... it was actually not an easy decision to move away, but a new beginning is not such a bad idea you know...besides, it's something new for you too...I'm glad baekie choose a cardiothoracic resident as talented as you...welcome aboard" saying that Tao got off the bed and headed to the door... " you'll be getting patients in another 30 minutes... I'll come back asap after dealing with that pissed off husband of mine..." Tao said and left in a hurry. chanyeol had many questions now...how did Tao know his specialty? and how does he know they'll be patients in 30 minutes? why did he have to work here for 3 whole years? " and why is his husband giving him death glares? 35 minutes passed and chanyeol was growing impatient... that's when he heard something...like a faint scream...chanyeol stood up from his seat and walked to the door as the sound grew louder...that's when it happened...to the horror of chanyeol's life, many men and women came in holding their arms and legs that were bleeding and some carried others...the nurses immediately went to their tending and chanyeol heard someone screaming his name...it was one of the nurses...chanyeol snapped back and immediately went to bed he was called...a man in his mid 30's was bleeding out of his right shoulder. "this is a bullet shot...and there's no exit wound..." the nurse said, "that means the bullet is still inside" chanyeol said and checked his pupils "his pupils are still intact, whats his vitals?" "blood pressure is 100 over 70 and pulse is weak..." alright, we gotta take out the bullet, call the nearby hospital..." "but dr.Park, there are 3 ORs here..." the nurse said "WHAT...okay okay then prepare him and take him for CT, I'll be right there," chanyeol said and moved on to another patient who had a laceration in his abdomen and head. The nurse was cleaning up the wound and attaching saline drips while chanyeol checked his heart rate and BP that seemed stable..." his vitals are normal, stitch up the head lac and get him a Head CT..." chanyeol said to the nurse and looked around the room... Dr.Tao already jumped in on a broken arms patient and the other doctors were treating cut wounds and bandaging...chanyeol ran up to Dr.Tao and helped him set up intubation on the patient. " Dr.Tao, what's his condition?" "his left humerus and two ribs have broken...I'll take him for CT, you take Dr.han to be your 1st assist..."  Tao said in a hurry... chanyeol kept standing there like being paralyzed..." what are you waiting for?...GO" Tao yelled and chanyeol ran to his patient whose CT results were out... he quickly scanned the injury... "It's a left upper lung contusion injury...gosh there's gun fragments all around...quick, move him to an OR and bring Dr.Han, he will be assisting..." chanyeol said and rushed the patient to the OR and started scrubbing...</p><p>8 hours later&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>chanyeol stood in the OR without moving an inch...he was still in his scrubs...he was confused and terrified beyond shit... who are these people? why were so many injured and how does this company run an OR and all necessary equipment available only in a big hospital. what the actual fuck was happening? all these questions kept running in his head. all he knows is that he was tired beyond shit and felt really dizzy. "what are you still doing here, aren't you gonna get changed?" chanyeol turned around to see Dr.Tao leaning on the door frame with clean cloths and was holding his coat in his hand. " Hyung ...who are those people and how did they get that hurt? and how are all these equipment available?" chanyeol said in a low scared voice. Tao silently walked closer and hugged him. that's when chanyeol completely broke down...he has worked in the ER  before but never has he seen such chaos in reality with his own eyes..." shhh... it's okay...everyone is fine ...you did an excellent job today..." Tao tried to comfort a crying chanyeol. Tao knows how chanyeol must feel, besides he was exactly like chanyeol 3 years ago... chanyeol calmed down a little and broke the hug. "listen to me chanyeol ah...this place is not illegal...and those people carryout missions undercover for the CBI so they can't be seen in a public hospital...that's why baekhyun built this place...they won't be charged for their treatment...they just have to heal here and they'll be off...also...this won't happen every day...I'm really sorry you had to witness that on your 1st day..." Tao said in a soft voice which made chanyeol feel a little better..." but what does Mr.Byun have to anything with the CBI?" chanyeol asked wondering if this baekhyun guy is really doing this for the CBI or if he's a ............</p><p>"why don't you ask that to baekie yourself?" Tao said patting chanyeol's shoulder " good night chanyeol ah...ill see you tomorrow!" saying that Tao left the OR. chanyeol left a deep sigh and threw his scrubs in the dustbin and changed into his regular scrubs and went to see his patients in the ward. after checking on his post-OPS he went back and sat in his cabin. that's when he received a call. he picked it up to see that it was Chen, sehun, and DO doing a con video call on WhatsApp. he immediately put on a smile and attended it. "hello guys...." chanyeol said in a tired voice.<br/>Chen: wow dood you look dead...tough day huh?"<br/>Yeolie: huh! Tell me about it...I had to do 2 procedures and check on at least 10  patients...<br/>Chen: you did procedures? How the fuck? Are there even any equipments available?<br/>Yeolie: would you believe me if I said they are better than the ones we use in our hospital?<br/>Chen: now I'm jealous of you...😒😒<br/>Sehun: ahhh hyungs enough with the medical talk...did you eat anything at all Hyung?<br/>Chen: thanks for worrying sehunie...at least you care about me...<br/>Sehun: of course I care about you buying big I was asking chanyeol Hyung...<br/>DO: unakku indha asingam theviya😂😂😂😂(TRANS-did you have to get insulted like this!!")<br/>Chen: you shut it...you couldn't even cook for yourselves...<br/>DO: BECAUSE THERE WAS NOTHING THERE TO COOK YOU ASSHOLE HYUNG!!!<br/>Chen: what did you just call me!!<br/>Yeolie: guys guys guys calm down you're making it really hard for my stomach with all the food talk...<br/>There was laughter and smiling echoing in the room. Least did chanyeol know that baekhyun was standing far behind and smiling watching the scene before him...most of the doctors that came before him usually quit after seeing such chaos, but chanyeol handled it like a pro...guess he chose the right one after all...</p><p>it was almost 10:15 PM so chanyeol decided to go to his room and take a little nap because he has to stay awake to check on his patients every 3 hours. chanyeol went up to his room and washed up and changed his clothes, that's when he heard someone knock on the door. he went to the door and opened it to see baekhyun standing there in casual clothes holding a big paper bag. "hey there cutie..." he said with a smirk... "hey....what brings you here..." chanyeol asked not to sound too excited... "want dinner?" he asked holding up the paper bag. "who said I'm hungry?" chanyeol said when his stomach grumbled loudly. baekhyun let out a chuckle... "guess I got my answer..." he said and came into the room and started to take out two big sub sandwiches. chanyeol silently cursed his stomach as he closed the door and walked to the dining table. baekhyun unwrapped the sub and handed it to chanyeol who took it silently and started eating immediately... baekhyun watched as chanyeol hungrily ate the sandwich. "why aren't you asking me?" baekhyun asked. " ask what?" chanyeol said with a stuffed mouth. "I'm pretty sure you'll be having questions after today..."  "I did have questions...but Tao Hyung answered them, I'm still not sure if this is the right choice...but since I chose this path myself...I'm alright to face my fates in the future..." chanyeol said without looking at baekhyun...well he was afraid at the beginning...but he felt a sense of responsibility after leading the entire emergency himself. " good job today doctor park" baekhyun sai and chanyeol could see the sincerity in his voice so he just smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since this is a medical FF , I tried my best to make the scenes look real. I have watched almost all medical dramas because my love surgical scenes never gets bored...also I'll use a lot of different language but I'll include english trans...thank you for reading...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>